inazuma_eleven_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
From Behind The Shadows! An Unexpected Enemy!
This is episode 23 of Inazuma Eleven: Densetsu no Arashi (Reboot). NOTE: I reccomend turning off the contents cause it contains spoilers. Densetsu no Arashi Opening 2: http://slide.ly/view/73b3eda2f600b2dfe75a4505f805e278 There is a new opening. It starts off the same, but it's different in the second half. Episode 23: From Behind The Shadows! An Unexpected Enemy! Matt: Okay, it's been a night since he left and he hasn't come back yet. I think we should go search for him. Koji: No, let him be. He's a jerk, good riddance. Matt: He's still our teammate and that's a jungle out there. Koji: I'm not going looking for the guy. Even if he returns, we'll have to please him all the time. It's why I left the first time. Matt: But this is a jungle. We can't let him wander around it unsupervised. If we were back in Densetsu, then sure, but we're not. Suddenly, an explosion is heard. Ezoru: WHAT WAS THAT? The explosion wakes Vulcano up. Vulcano: What....? Matt: Vulcano, you're awake! Vulcano: Where are we? Reka comes running back. Reka: The entrance was blown up. They've found us. Everyone, follow me. Vulcano: You're that old guy.... Reka: I'll explain on the way! COME! Everyone starts running, following the old man into a long hidden tunnel. Violet and Crimson walk into the bunker. Crimson (boy): They're not here? Oh, what a shame. Violet: No. This is where Darkeru ran off from. This is their hideout. Crimson: Sis, it's empty. Violet notices some footprints on the ground and starts following them. Crimson: SIS! Crimson follows Violet running. Crimson: They end at this wall. Violet: ..... A wall's not gonna be the end of me. Violet places a device on the wall, and it blows up, revealing a secret door, leading to a tunnel. Violet: They went trough here. Further away in the tunnel, 12 minutes later: As they made their progress trough the tunnel, Reka explained Vulcano the situation too. Vulcano: Wow...that's a lot to take in. Reka: Yeah. Vulcano: So those who blew off the entrance... Reka: They're most definitely Tsunichia or Kyonichia. Vulcano: I see... And where does this tunnel lead? And how are we gonna train without all the gear you said you had in the bunker? Kai: That's actually a good question. Reka: It will get us far enough so that they can't find us. Vulcano: But how will we train? Reka: We'll have to do without my gear now. It's unsafe to even think of going back there. Meanwhile, further back in the tunnel, Violet and Crimson are walking too: Violet stops for a moment and closes her eyes. Crimson: New info from the prophet? Violet: Yeah. They'll resurface near the Tanda Lake. Crimson: Let's go then. They get surrounded by shadows and vanish. Half an hour later: Legend Storm (minus Darkeru) and Reka resurface in front of the Tanda Lake. Vulcano: Wait. With all this new info, I didn't even notice....Where's Darkeru? Matt: He ran away. Vulcano: What? Violet and Crimson were watching from a tree. They jumped down. Crimson: We were getting bored waiting for you. Sikora: Who are you two? Koji: Did you two blow off the entrance? Violet nods. Koji: So they're with the blue eyed beast. Reka: No. I don't know them. Violet: We may have some affiliations....But that's none of your bussines. Crimson: Come out, Kuriretto! Shadows form around them, and 9 more players appear. Crimson: Presenting and introducing, Kuriretto! From behind the 11 players, Darkeru shows up. Legend Storm: DARKERU?! Darkeru: *smirk* Darkeru comes up to Vulcano and places a ball between them. Darkeru: This is the line that will separate you and me forever. Kai: What is the meaning of this? What are you doing with the people who blew off the bunker's entrance? Darkeru: We are no longer teammates. We are enemies now. I joined Kuriretto. Legend Storm: WHAT?!!?!? Darkeru: They gave me power to become the most powerfull soccer player! Something you couldn't comprehend! HAAAAA: Dark Gemini, Xandar! The Keshin appears, and then enters Darkeru's chest. Darkeru's eyes become red. Vulcano: This is....... Darkeru: And you have been oficially challanged....to a Yami Match! The field gets surrounded by complete darkness. Vulcano: .... I was right! It is! Matt: It is what? Vulcano: Just like back then... Flashback: Vulcano: *smirk* Darkeru: What? Vulcano: Haha.......HAHAHA....HAHAHAHHAAHAHAHHAHAHA!!!!! Everyone: WHAT? Firenoid turns dark. Vulcano: LEGEND STORM! Welcome......To a Yami Match! Flashback ends. Vulcano: Back when I was possesed by Firenoid. Kai: So you're saying....Darkeru is also possesed right now? Darkeru: I willingly took in this power. Violet and Crimson saw me run away, and granted my own wish trough this. Vulcano: You were there. What happened to me wasn't good. I wouldn't do it again. Crimson: Oh, are you refusing? Then I guess we can just take you to the Yami Realm now, huh? Matt: Yami Realm? Darkeru: Let's settle this once and for all, Vulcano. May the better one win. Matt: Well....we got Vulcano back to normal by winning against him. Sikora: But Darkeru said he took it in willingly. Matt: But it is our best bet. Vulcano: Matt's right. We'll accept. Darkeru: *smirk* Violet snaps her fingers and creates a pitch inside the darkness that they are in. KICK OFF: Darkeru passes to Violet. Vulcano blocks her. Vulcano: VULCANIC ERUPTION! *steals the ball* Darkeru: I'd love to be smug about it, Vulcano, but I'm not giving you any kind of headstart. This will be the ultimate match between us, to decide which is better. Which means no holding back! Darkeru slides in and steals the ball. Vulcano: Wha-... Jale: He summoned his Keshin already, remember? It's just inside him. Darkeru: HAHAHAHAH! *marches trough Matt, Selena, Sikora and Ezoru* Sazoru: ICE PRISON! Ghaaa! Darkeru makes it past him. Reka: JALE! MIHIDA! Remember, Keshins doesn't mean it's game over! Try your combination hissatsu. Jale/Mihida: FAST HACKING! Ghaaa! Darkeru makes it past them. Darkeru: HAHAHAHAHAHA! Here I come, Kaizon! Darkeru releases his Keshin out of him, and prepares to use Demon Spit. He looks at Kaizon and hesitates, but ultimately shoots. Kaizon: God Emperius! IKARI NO TETSUI! *kept* Darkeru: WHAT!? Kaizon: You're not doing the right thing by affilating yourself with them, Darkeru. Darkeru: Shut up! Kaizon: Right. Let's let soccer talk for us! But I'm telling ya', you'll lose. Kaizon throws the ball up to Sikora, while Darkeru is still all the way in front of Kaizon. Darkeru: Tsk... Crimson: Don't worry, Darkeru! We've got that covered. Violet: *nods* Eloise and Felix block Sikora. Eloise/Felix: LE SYMBOLE X! *The two of them run past him in a crossing pattern, creating an x that then explodes* Eloise: Madame Violet! *long passes* Mihida: No you don't! NET ERROR! *steals the ball from Violet* YES! Violet: Don't celebrate too soon! HISSATSU TACTIC! Kuriretto(Team) (except Darkeru): HISSATSU TACTIC! PHANTOM UPRISING! *By getting all the players to focus, except Darkeru, a phantom comes out of the ground and goes trough Mihida, pushing him outside the field* Violet: That, boy, will count as an out. Mihida: YOU pushed me there! Crimson: But you had the ball outside the field. Sorry, but it counts. Mihida: That's an overpowered hissatsu tactic. Violet: It's how the Phantoms operate. Crimson throws he ball from the out. He passes it to Violet. Mihida blocks Violet. Violet: It's not gonna happen again. VAMPIRESS FANGS! *Violet throws the ball upwards and towards Mihida. The ball turns into a vampire's mouth, and using the fangs, it bites Mihida. Violet then steals the ball as Mihida falls down in pain* Jale: MIHIDA! Violet: Darkeru! *passes* Kaizon: It didn't work before, Darkeru. Darkeru: Now it will! Darkeru gets rid of his Keshin. Matt: Is he nuts? If his Keshin won't score then what does he think we will acomplish if-... Sikora: No. Remember what the old man said. Darkeru: DARK SPIDER WEB!! *Darkeru shoots the ball trough 10 nets that form a web* Kaizon: IKARI NO-... Goaaaal! 1-0 for Kuriretto! Kaizon: Impossible... Darkeru: I wanted to get a new hissatsu for a while. Violet and Crimson helped me with it. Reka: This is the potential I've been looking for. Too bad he switched sides. Taisuke: Darkeru's really not that bad of a player. But he always forces a competition between him and Vulcano. It's how we got to this in the first place. KICK OFF: Kai passes to Vulcano. Crimson blocks him. Vulcano: VULCANIC ERUPTION! *dribbles him* Sikora! *passes* Sikora stands still as players are approaching him. Sikora smiles. Darkeru: NO! You idiots! I've seen this tactic! He's luring you all in. Sikora: Too late. THE TORNADO! The field is left almost completely open. Sikora: Kai, go! Sikora passes to Kai. Kai: DOOM VORTEX! Vulcano: And.... CHAIN SHOOT! FLARE SHOOT! Andre (GK): ILLUSION CAPE! *Andre materializes a cape on his back, and then he throws it over the ball, but the ball makes it trough* Goaaaal! 1-1! HALF TIME! Darkeru: Tsk....THAT'S CHEAP, KAI, VULCANO! Chain Shooting.... Disgracefull. Crimson: It's okay, Darkeru. We've still got this in the bag. Dark Spider Web! is a very powerfull move. KICK OFF: Vulcano passes to Kai. Hadrien and Jean block him. Kai: I got no dribbling hissatsu, tsk.... Koji! *passes* He is blocked by Gilbert. Koji: JUMP CRATER! Eloise/Felix: LE SYMBOLE X! Eloise and Felix steal the ball from Koji. Koji: Tsk.... Selena: ON IT! Mesu: Do your best, Selena! Selena: *stops* ... Matt: Selena? Selena: What? Matt: You just stopped. Selena: Oh, right...I was just...Mesu reminded me of something. As neither were paying attention, Eloise makes it past the two of them. Jale: Selena! Matt! Matt: Huh? *looks for Eloise* Oh...damn... Eloise passes to Hadrien. Mihida: I'll take care of it! NET-... Reka: NO! Your own hissatsu, Mihida. Because Mihida was looking at Reka for a split of a second, Hadrien made it past him. Sazoru: Seriously guys, focus. HAAAA: Royal Knight, Iceriam! Hadrien: Two people can play this game! Dimension Warrior, Durken! DOOMED SWORD! *Hadrien prepares his fist and goes for Sazoru, while Durken points his sword towards Sazoru, and they hit him with the fist/sword, pushing him far away* Darkeru! *passes* Darkeru: DARK SPIDER WEB!! Kaizon: IKARI NO TETSUI! Ghaaaa! Goaaaal! 2-1 for Kuriretto! Kaizon: Darkeru.... Darkeru: Looks like I am the better player. Vulcano: The match's not over. Darkeru: Oh, but it'll soon be. Crimson walks over to Violet. Crimson(whispering): I hate this. Violet(whispering): You know the orders. Crimson(whispering): Yeah, but I hate not being able to truly play, having to let Darkeru do everything. Violet(whispering): Stick to the plan. Ezoru passes to Vulcano. He dribbles Darkeru, Violet and Crimson with Mega Rush, but then comes face to face with Hadrien. Hadrien: Hehe. Vulcano wants to call out his Keshin, but before he can do so, Hadrien stole the ball. Hadrien is blocked by Matt and Selena. Hadrien: DOOMED SWORD! Hadrien makes it past both of them. Hadrien: Crimson! *passes* Crimson prepares to shoot. Violet: Crimson....no. Crimson: Tsk... Crimson passes to Darkeru. Sazoru comes in front of Darkeru. Sazoru: FROZEN CASTLE! *steals the ball* Violet: Now! Kuriretto(except Darkeru): HISSATSU TACTIC: PHANTOM UPRISING! Sazoru is pushed outside the field, and it counts as an out. Sazoru: That is TOO overpowered. Violet has the throw in. She passes to Darkeru. Darkeru is blocked by Mihida. Darkeru: What is a newbie like you gonna do? Oh yeah, you haven't had the chance to experience Death Field yet. Here's your chance to see it. Mihida: No! Darkeru: What? Mihida: CRASHING SPEAR! Mihida spins up high. Darkeru: He's an idiot. He just cleared me the path. Darkeru start running, but Mihida comes crashing as a spinning spear on top of Darkeru, stealing the ball. Reka: That's the way, Mihida! Mihida: Selena! *passes over Hadrien* Hadrien: No! Gilbert and Felix block Selena. Selena: Don't forgett my hissatsu is double-use. PETAL WIND! *dribbles the two of them* Eloise: Felix, stand up! I need you for Le Symbole X! Selena runs past Eloise and the fallen Felix and Gilbert. Eloise: No! Diodore, Cloe, stop her! Sikora comes running just by Selena's side. Sikora: Short pass! Selenan passes the ball to Sikora. Diodore and Cloe have come to block Selena, but Sikora is there too now. Sikora: THE TORNADO! Sikora scrambles the two of them around the field. Kai: They're defenses are all wrecked! Pass here! Sikora passes to Kai. Kai: Let's do a chain shoot again, Vulcano. Vulcano: No. DARKERU! Darkeru gets Vulcano's attention. Vulcano: You say chain shoots are disgracefull? Then I'll show you what my Flare Shoot alone can do. *turns to Kai* Pass. Kai: But... Vulcano: Pass! Kai passes to Vulcano. Kaizon's Keshin expires. Vulcano: FLARE SHOOT! Andre: ILLUSION CAPE! *kept* Darkeru: Yeah Vulcano, Flare Shoot is reaaaaaaaally powerfull. Kai: Tsk...This is what he was aiming for. Vulcano: What? Kai: The one actually using cheap tricks is him. He was playing with your mind, and he succeded, as he made you not use the chain shoot. We would have been 2-2 if we had used it. *turns to Darkeru* Darkeru, the disgracefull one here...is YOU! Darkeru: I never thought I'd hear YOU say that. But very well, we are not on the same side anymore. And while we're all chit-chating..... The ball falls in front of Darkeru. Darkeru: Andre long-threw the ball in the meantime. Hehe. DARK SPIDER WEB!! Mihida: I won't let you! CRASHING SPEAR! *The crashing spinning Mihida hits the ball, but the ball still makes it trough* Kaizon: Thank you, Mihida. But...my Keshin expired. Maybe I won't be able to keep it. Reka: Try, Kaizon! A weakened shoot is still a weakened shoot. Kaizon: Ok. GOD HAND G! *kept* Yes! Darkeru: IMPOSSIBLE! Kaizon long passes over to Kai. Kai: This time? Vulcano: Yeah. Kai: DOOM VORTEX! Vulcano: CHAIN SHOOT! FLARE SHOOT! Andre: ILLUSION CAPE! Ghaaa! Goaaal! 2-2! Crimson: That's it, I'm stepping in. Violet: No. We must respect the order of letting this be Darkeru's big match. If he loses or wins....it's gotta be up to him. KICK OFF: Violet passes to Darkeru. He comes face to face with Vulcano. Darkeru: I will win, got it? Darkeru/Vulcano: DEATH FIELD/VULCANIC ERUPTION! They both use their hissatsus as the same time, and creates a lot of smoke around them. Wind starts to blow from the smoke, pushing most players aside. Vulcano then comes out running from the smoke with the ball. Violet: It's decided... Vulcano: HAAAAA: Elemental Warrior, Firenoid! FIRE DESTINY! Andre: GHAAAAA! Goaaaal! 3-2 for Legend Storm! The match ends! Darkeru is on the ground, on his knees. Darkeru: I...lost... Matt: And it was all fair and square, Darkeru. Darkeru: Impossible.... Crimson: Great. This is what happends when we follow the leader's orders when we're on a non-Shadow mission. Violet: They were combined missions in the end. Crimson: Well the point is, those Kyonichia and Tsunichia guys aren't gonna pay us. Darkeru stands up. Darkeru: You....were hired by them? But they're with the blue eyed wolf. Do you know what he is planning to do? Crimson: We have our own agenda. We just needed the money. Darkeru: You...used me to get paid. Violet: We also needed you...for something else. Darkeru: "Needed me"? I was a tool for you! In both of your "missions". You.... Crimson: This won't end well, let's go. Kuriretto(except Darkeru) vanishes in a cloud of darkness. Darkeru: COME BACK, YOU SCARED LITTLE CHICKENS! DON'T JUST RUN OFF! Vulcano walks to Darkeru. Vulcano: Darkeru... Darkeru: Great, now you're coming to rub off your victory in my face. Vulcano: No. I'm not like you. That's something you would do. And...maybe it's not appropriate for me to ask considering.....what happened, but did those guys tell you anything? It seems like they have something to do with what happened to me back then. Darkeru: No... I don't know. Vulcano: Alright. Darkeru: You...believe me? I didn't expect you to believe me after what I did. Vulcano: If you say you don't know anything, I believe you. Darkeru: I think I should...get going. Vulcano: Where? Darkeru: I don't know. But I sure as heck can't stay here after what I did. Darkeru starts to walk away. Vulcano: Darkeru, wait! Don't go! Meanwhile, in the mountain cave that the Jaakuna Kaminari match took place in: 11 wolves are waiting around inside of it, some even going back and forth between wolf and human. TO BE CONTINUED...